Inject the Truth
by Strangely Addicted
Summary: Daisy gives Zax an injection that is meant to replace his anxiety pills, but as it turns out, Sniffles accidentally gives her some sort of "truth injection". There's no real point in this story, I just thought it was kind of cute. Don't ask how. PS: I take anxiety disorders and self harm very seriously, I have mild social anxiety, I do not commit self harm.


Zax: An orange chipmunk who wears a purple sweater and square glasses (currently my profile picture), Daisy: A turquoise fox.

Zax is a little more dim-witted and speaks in more simple sentences than he would normally, I don't know why, I just wrote it like that. He also doesn't normally need medication to handle anxiety. Consistency is my weak point. I also mention Tree town in this, in 99.999999% of my stories with Zax and Daisy, they live in the city I made up, called The City of Basey. That's the one bit of consistency I have, I have grown attached to the fictional city. I even started building it in Cities: Skylines.

Zax sat on the sofa, on his phone, with the TV on. Daisy hated when he did that, but she wasn't home. There was a sound coming from the door. Zax looked through the window and saw that it was Daisy. He turned the TV off and quickly sat back down. Daisy came in, "Hi Zax."

"Hi!" Zax replied.

Zax saw a small box in her hand, "What's that?"

"It's something Sniffles gave me."

Zax tilted his head, "I thought you went to the store."

Daisy walked around the back of the sofa and sat down. She placed the box on her lap and unclipped the two locks. She opened it and there was an injection needle with a purple liquid.

"What's that for?" Zax asked.

"It's for you."

Zax started getting nervous, "What does it do? I already got my Flu injection!"

"It's nothing like that." Daisy took the needle out of the case, "Sniffles made it and he wanted me to test it on you."

"What?!" Zax slid away from Daisy, "What does it do?!"

"You'll see when I use it."

"I- I don't-"

"You don't even know what it is. It's suppose to help with your social anxiety."

"What? I don't need help!"

"You can't order food without having a nervous breakdown."

Zax didn't respond. He started listening to Daisy.

"Now don't ask me how it works, but Sniffles assured me that it is safe and it works. And it is permanent."

Zax thought for a moment, "It could've been anything but an injection…"

"I know you hate shots, but it's the only way for it to work." Daisy took out the needle and put the box down beside her, "and it's better than watching you gag for half an hour trying to swallow a pill every day."

"How come I never heard about this?" Zax asked.

"Because me and Sniffles knew that you would turn it down immediately because it's a shot. He wanted me to tell you because you trust me the most."

Zax looked out the window. He felt a prick in his arm. "Ow!" he whined and he turned around, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Sorry!"

"You seriously just did that?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Daisy was confused, "What?"

"The only opinion you care about is your own!"

"Hey!"

Daisy's phone started to ring. She reached into her pocket and picked up. She put the phone to her ear, "Hi Sniffles."

"I mixed up the shots!"

"What?! What did you tell me to give Zax?!"

"Don't panic, the one I gave you is harmless."

"What is it? Zax just started shouting at me for no reason! He never shouts at me!"

"Um, It was the truth shot!"

Daisy laughed, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! This isn't a cartoon!"

"Yeah, well it's real, I'm pretty sure that it's the one I was testing that makes a person speak what's really on their mind, and the one that makes them tell the truth no matter what."

"Whatever you say, I suppose." she said, and she hung up the phone. She looked at Zax. Before she could speak Zax started talking, "Sorry."

Daisy looked at him nicely, "It's fine, I know what Sniffles did, he mixed up the shots."

Daisy thought for a second. She thought it wouldn't do any harm taking advantage of this opportunity, Daisy was certain that Zax hardly ever lies anyways, "Hey Zax..."

"Yeah?"

"Who would you have been with if you never met me?"

"No one."

"Are you sure-"

"I would have probably killed myself."

Daisy shivered, "What?"

Zax covered his mouth, "What was that?!"

Daisy looked at Zax wide-eyed, "A-Am I the reason you didn't?"

"Yeah." Zax blurted out again, "Why am I doing this? What did you inject me with?!"

Daisy thought for another second, "Why do you always refuse to take off your sweater in front of people?"

"Because I cut myself-" Zax whimpered, "Make it stop!"

"Why?!"

"Out of pleasure." Zax got up, he tried to run away but Daisy grabbed him by the sweater, "Take it off."

"No!" He tried to pull away.

Daisy pulled him towards her, "Take it off!"

Zax stopped trying to get away. He stared at her. Daisy looked him in the eye, "Take. It. Off!"

Zax stood there. He reluctantly reached down, grabbed the bottom of his purple sweater, and pulled it off of himself. Daisy gasped, there were several marks all down both arms. "Why?"

"Because I think it feels good." Zax screamed, "Stop making me say things!" He held the sweater against himself and he ran out of the room. Daisy looked down the hall where he ran and stared. She didn't know whether or not to leave him alone. She thought about how only a few months ago he had no problem taking it off, and there were no cuts. She got up and walked to where she thought he went.

He was sitting in his desk chair in his office, staring at the floor. Daisy walked in, Zax looked up at her. He put the sweater back on. Daisy opened her mouth to say something, "Why are you making me say… things?" Zax asked.

Daisy hung her head, starting to feel bad, "Well, Sniffles said he accidentally gave me some… truth shot or something, I didn't think it was real…" Daisy peered at Zax, "turns out it is."

"It hurts."

"Hmm?"

"I got this horrible feeling in my stomach like if I didn't speak I would puke…"

"I'm sorry... " Daisy debated with herself whether or not to ask, "Can… I ask one more question?"

"I guess…"

She thought whether to talk about him killing himself, or him cutting himself. She wondered if she left him, if he would kill himself. That thought disappeared when she remembered she knew one thing was for sure, that she would never leave him.

That left her with one other thing she was interested in, "Why did you start cutting yourself?"

Zax didn't hesitate to answer, "A few months ago, I accidentally stabbed myself in the wrist, but instead of screaming about it I thought it felt good, so I just wrapped a bandage around my wrist and left it."

"How did I never see it?"

"It was the week you went to visit Handy in Tree town with Giggles. and Cuddles." He said. He groaned, "You said only one more question."

"Sorry."

"This is annoying, how long am I going to stay like this?"

"I don't know…"

Daisy walked over to Zax. She knelt down and rolled up his sleeve and looked at his arm. She looked up, "I want you to stop."

"Okay…"


End file.
